Generally, an ink-jet recording apparatus is provided with a maintenance mechanism for forcibly ejecting an ink (flushing) before the start of recording in order to realize a stable ink ejection.
Further, in order to improve an intermittent recording property of the ink-jet recording apparatus after leaving for a certain period, control of a storage elastic modulus (G′) of a water-based ink under a specific drying condition is proposed. In the water-based ink, the storage elastic modulus (G′) after drying at 50° C. for 72 hours is 105 dyne/cm2 or less at frequency of 0.1 rad/sec to 100 rad/sec.